


Eggnog

by Bandersnatch91



Series: 25 Days of Fic [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Alcohol, Christmas, Eggnog, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandersnatch91/pseuds/Bandersnatch91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor's been having issues with Loki, and retreats to Tony's for the evening. Tony shares his alcohol stash and shares a once a year treat; Spiked Eggnog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggnog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterssheild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterssheild/gifts).



> Well who said I was good at summaries? I never did. Anyways has Jealous!Loki, Alcoholic!Tony and slight man whore Thor. It's short sweet and to the point. Thor had Loki on the side when he's not with Jane, Loki gets rather angry and leaves Thor. Thor deciding he needs man time decides to visit Tony who is alone as Pepper is away on business (I seem to be doing that a lot with these female characters lol).

**-Eggnog-**

**  
**

Tony was silent watching and waiting for Thor to say something anything about the drink he had spiked with rum. He raised an eyebrow silently waiting as the God had downed another helping of the egg nog that he had spiked.

 

Tony could not believe what he had seen as Thor had ordered another helping from Jarvis. Tony could only chalk it up to the fact that Thor had quite a tolerance to it and shrugged it off sipping his own cup of the alcoholic egg nog deciding that it really wasn't any concern of his if Thor could handle his hard alcohol or not. Though he had never seen the god of thunder drink in large doses yet. His eyes trailed his home wondering what had sparked this little drinking charade.

 

His lips thinned and pressed together. He was pulled deeply in thought, remembering exactly what it was that had brought them together. Loki had gotten pissed and had deserted Thor after one of their little pity fights. Thor didn't want to give up Jane, and Loki couldn't share. Whoever thought that his place was the place to go when things hit rock bottom, but really how the hell could he kick Thor out of his house short of telling the god to take a hike. He didn't like being fried by lightning, thank you very much.

 

So, the result was that they were now sitting down a few days away from Christmas drinking it up. Pepper was gone for the Holiday, and he could have gone. Lord forbid he could have gone but he didn't, and was now regretting not going in the first place. He was not some neutral ground for those who landed on hard times to come to, he had his own fucking issues to deal with, and not dealing with others problems. Though, if drinking ones sorrows away was helping one deal with sorrows, he suppose he was, though neither were talking about what happened and it had been only mentioned once.

 

Tony finished his drink asking for another. He had a feeling he would need it tonight, even if the god was more than ahead of him in this drinking game, and he was the alcoholic in the group, well it looked like Thor was up there at alcoholic status as well. He could only shrug as they sat in silence watching whatever was on the television set.

 

 

 

Tony was not quite sure and he was rather surprised that events had unraveled this way. One moment he was sitting at the counter drinking a bit of spiked egg nog, until the egg nog was all out, and the rum finished that they had moved onto bourbon. He had been thrown away by Thor's drinking and capabilities to keep up and yet, was not surprised at the same time. Now.

 

Now however, he was pinned to the wall. Lip locked with the blond haired, and blue eyed Adonis, and his legs wrapped around that long waist. He would not be topping like he had with Loki a few days prior when everything once again went down with Loki and Thor with the jealous rage, and he himself had to take the idiot ice skating.

 

He was the brains of the operation, not the brawn and Thor and Hulk had that covered. His head tilted back feeling the smooth beardless skin of the god against his throat. He would never admit to tiny gasps and moans leaving his lips as his hips ground down from his position pinned against the wall against Thor's erection. What was with these gods and wanting him to either fuck them or be fucked by them, apparently they really had nothing of homosexuality in Asgard.

 

At one particular lap at his neck with Thor's wicked and hot tongue he made a mental note; drunken and probably forgotten the next day. He made a note none-the-less to make sure he never got Thor (or Loki for that matter) drunk. Tony did nothing as his shirt was shucked to the floor forgotten the instant that Thor released it from his hand. Thor moved quickly hands fumbling for his jeans and it seemed they would reach a dilemma soon. To continue, separate, and have sex, or To continue, grind until they came and not have sex, it seemed that neither wanted to part but they would have to if they wanted anything out of this besides friction.

 

“What the _fuck_?!” A growl sounded throughout his house. He silently wondered how and why these people continued to show up at his house. He would just have to up his security, or just move. No, he would just move.

 

Tony tilted his head finding a rather red faced Loki standing by the fire place. Obviously things had a turn for the worse and honestly Tony wondered when his playboy days would end. He rolled his eyes held up his hand and pushed Thor's greedy lips away from his neck. “Look whatever this is about, leave me out of it. Drink?” He asked and shrugged when no one answered and poured himself his own glass of bourbon on the rocks.

 

“Loki.” The strained voice came from Thor. It was thickened by arousal, and need. Tony could only roll his eyes before muttering.

 

“If you guys are going to have make up sex please do it in your own respective home.” He spoke in a slight annoyed voice before adjusting his pants, lifting his glass and sipping at the alcohol.

 

Neither said a word at least until Loki lifted his nose in the air and sat next to Tony. “I'm not screwing that idiot. Besides who knows where he'll put his dick next.” As if to make Thor jealous he wrapped an arm around Tony's shoulders. “Pour me a drink?” He winked.

 

He might have to buy more spiced rum and egg nog after all if this kept up. He however pulled away from Loki's grasp and headed to the bar to pour more drinks. It would be a long night and if he had to play bar tender they could buy, make, and get their own god damned drinks.

 

**-End-**

**Author's Note:**

> Well hopefully this is a little better, short and slightly smutty I suppose. 
> 
> ^w^ 
> 
> Hope you liked it, 
> 
> Happy Holidays,
> 
> Bandersnatch91


End file.
